1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the natural medicine field, and particularly, to the compatible composition comprising the active components of luteolin, kaempferol and luteolin-7-O-glucoside of Dracocephalum moldavica L.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cardiovascular disease is one of the leading causes of death worldwide, with the highest mortality and disability rate of all kinds of diseases. Myocardial ischemia-reperfusion injury (MIRI) is a severe toxic reaction including arrhythmia, myocardial contraction dysfunction, irreversible myocardial reperfusion injury, etc. MIRI happens when blood supply returns to the tissue after a period of myocardial ischemia, and it seriously affects the treatment of disease. In recent years, ischemia-reperfusion injury attracts more and more attention because of the wide application of the clinical treatments such as coronary artery bypass grafting. Therefore, development of drugs for prevention and treatment of MIRI is a crucial problem to be urgently solved in clinic.
There are many hypotheses for the mechanism of reperfusion injury, mainly include excessive production of oxygen free radical, overload of Ca2+, inflammation activated by endothelial cells and neutrophils, irreversible myocardial injury which is primarily apoptosis, and so on. The drugs that commonly used for treating MIRI mainly aim at single risk factor, for example, glutathione and vitamin E, which are free radical scavenger and anti-oxidant; drugs for relieving calcium overload, such as Nifedipine which is Ca2+ channel blocker, calcitonin gene-related Peptide CGRP, adenosine, etc.; drugs for protecting vascular endothelium, such as angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors (ACEI), endothelium-derived NO, etc.; drugs for inhibiting the release of inflammatory mediators, such as Ulinastatin; and the application of Chinese traditional drugs, including ginsenoside, Pueraria, etc. However, it still needs further investigation to develop safer and more effective drugs for the treatment of MIRI.
Traditional Chinese medicine has formed distinctive theoretical system through thousands years of history, and provides a precious resources for modern research and development of Chinese medicine. However, because compound composition of the traditional Chinese medicine is complex, and quality control is difficult, thereby application of Chinese medicine against MIRI in broader range is limited. Component Chinese medicine can be made by removing invalid and toxic components from complex Chinese medicine, extracting the active components for the disease, and optimizing the ratio thereof to exert their medical effect at the highest level.
Chinese medicine Dracocephalum moldavica is Dracocephalum moldavica L., which belongs to genus Dracocephalum in Labiatae family, and the whole grass aboveground is officinal, with the effect of clearing lungs, relieving exterior syndromes, cooling livers and homeostasis. The known components separated from Dracocephalum includes: flavonoids, triterpenes, steroids, phenylpropanoids, iridoids, essential oil and so on. The results of previous studies show that the effects of luteilon, kaempferol and luteolin-7-O-glucoside in MIRI protection are different: luteilon can increase mitochondrial membrane potential, improve the function of myocardial contraction; kaempferol can reduce mitochondrial Ca2+, inhibit the activity of SHP-2, PTEN and maintain the heart rate; luteolin-7-O-glucoside can reduce the level of cytoplasmic Ca2+ and prevent the oxygen free radical damage. The structural formulae are as follows:

So far, it has not yet been reported to formulate a drug by using luteilon, kaempferol and luteolin-7-O-glucoside to treat MIRI.